Alles klar, Evans ? (Übersetzung)
by Princess Eowyn
Summary: Übersetzung von "All Right, Evans?". Erster Teil einer laufenden Trilogie von CokeBottleK (6stes Jahr): Die Sache mit Lily Evans und James Potter war die: Sie konnten nichts tun, ohne dass alle sich ihre Münder darüber zerreißen.


**Montag, 17:26**

"Das war unglaublich dumm von dir, James."

"Das weiß ich auch, Moony.", sagte James zum x-ten Mal. Er war sich dem wirklich überaus bewusst. Seit einer halben Stunde saß er auf dem Fußboden neben seinem Bett und dachte darüber nach, wie dumm es war und musste sich trotzdem anhören wie Remus ihn daran erinnerte.

"Jetzt lass es doch mal gut sein.", sagte Sirius, der auf dem Boden gegenüber von James saß. "Außerdem, Krone, war es gar nicht mal schlecht für dein erstes Muggelduel."

Das Grinsen, das über James Gesicht flackerte, war allerding nur von kurzer Dauer, als Sirius weiterredete: "Nicht schlecht, aber ich versteh nicht, wieso du dir überhaupt die Mühe damit gemacht hast. Du hast einen Zauberstab, weißt du."

"Ich _weiß.". _James seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. "Ich hab es einfach vergessen."

"Sagte der Reinblüter."

"Ach, verpiss dich."

Sirius lachte bellend. "Ach reg dich wieder ab, Krönchen," redete er ihm zu. "Ich wette, Evans war sehr beeindruckt."

James stöhnte. Wenn es eine Sache gab, an die er in der letzten halben Stunde gedacht hatte, abgesehen davon wie dumm er war, dann war es wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass Lily Evans nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

"Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Peter von seinem Platz auf James Bett aus. "Habt ihr ihr Gesicht gesehen nachdem Lestrange in den Krankenflügel getragen wurde? Sie sah echt verärgert aus..."

"Peter!", unterbrach ihn Sirius. "Peter. Halt. Die. Klappe."

Remus jedoch wollte nichts davon hören.

"Sie sollte verärgert sein.", sagte Remus während er auf und ab ging. "Es war ihr wahrscheinlich _peinlich_!James, du kannst nicht immer den Helden spielen. Sie hat das nicht nötig-"

"Mann, kansst du dich hinsetzen?", unterbrach ihn Sirius. "Wozu gehst überhaupt auf und ab? Du bist nicht derjenige, der eine Woche nachsitzen muss."

"Das müsstet ihr beide auch nicht, wenn James nicht den ersten Schlag ausgeteilt hätte und du ihm nicht geholfen hättest."

"Hör zu, Lestrange geht es gut. Er ist doppelt so groß wie wir und Slytherins leben praktisch von ihrer Fähigtkeit des Blutverlierens-"

"Es ist mir egal, dass er ein Slytherin ist!", brüllte Remus. "Und es scheint so als ob _gewisse_ Gryffindor von ihrer Fähigtkeit leben Idioten zu sein, also wäre ich nicht so zufrieden mit mir selbst, wenn ich du wäre, Sirius!"

James stöhnte laut auf. Er hatte genug Streit für diesen Tag und musste jetzt nicht auch noch der Grund für eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen seinen besten Freunden sein. Außerdem hatte sich Lestrange ziemlich gut bei der Prügelei geschlagen und trotz Madame Pomfreys Bemühungen, fühlte James sich immer noch so, als ob sein Gehirn versuchte seinem Schädel zu entfliehen.

Remus hörte auf im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und ließ sich auf Sirius Bett fallen. "Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, erinnerst du dich ? Und es macht einen genauso schlechten Eindruck, wenn ich meine Freunde nicht von solchen Dummheiten abhalten kann."

"Ooh, Moony." Sirius tätschelte Remus Arm mitfühlend. "Du bist ungewöhnlich nervös. Wurmschwanz, wann ist Vollmond ?"

"Das war vor einer Woche...", sagte Peter langsam und James prustete vor Lachen über Sirius schlechtes Gedächtnis.

"Weißt du noch, Tatze, du warst im Garten von diesem Haus, bevor du gemerkt hast, dass sie einen wilden Truthahn dort eingesperrt hatten.", erinnerte ihn James. "Sind deine Verletzungen inzwischen verheilt?"

"Sieht so aus und nun ist er zu einem Zustand von Verleugnung zurückgekehrt.", schlug Remus mit einem müdem Lachen vor.

"Ach, haltet den Mund.", sagte Sirius, während seine Freunde ihn weiterhin auslachten. Er sah James an. "Wenigstens hab ich nicht vergessen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

"Zu früh, Tatze", sagte James. Er dacht an Lily und fügte hinzu: "Es wird immer zu früh sein."

"Empfindlich, empfindlich.", grinste Sirius, der sich die Richtung der gequälten Gedanken seines Freundes denken konnte. "Ich find immer noch, dass es super war, auch wenn Evans nicht mit dir ausgehen will. Du weißt, dass sie eine Schwachstelle für Slytherins hat."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. "Nee Sirius, du hast doch gesehen wie sie heute Nachmittag damit umgegangen ist.", sagte er den Kopf schüttelnd. "Und wer kann es ihr nach letztem Jahr auch verdenken ?"

James zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen, aber Sirius blieb unberührt.

"Guck nicht so schuldig, Krone", sagte er. "Du bist nicht derjenige, der sie eine- na ja eine du-weißt-schon-was genannt hat. Das war alles Schniefelus."

"Meinst du nicht, dass wir ihn sozusagen ein bisschen angestachelt haben ?", sagte James und sprach damit eine Angst aus, die ihn schon seit Monaten plagte. Er verabscheute den fettighaarigen Slytherin wahrscheinlich mehr als jeder andere, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich vollständig unschuldig für das Ende von Lily und Snapes Freundschaft fühlte.

Sirius schnaubte. "Natürlich haben wir das. Das machen wir immer. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er sich gegen die einzige Person wenden muss, die auf seiner Seite war."

"Es ist nicht eure Schuld.", fügte Peter hinzu und tätschelte James Kopf, was ihn wohl trösten sollte, aber nur zur Verschlimmerung von James Kopfschmerzen führte.

"Außerdem", machte Sirius weiter. "Hast du Schniefelus Gesicht heute gesehen? Er sah ziemlich erfreut aus als Lestrange deinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Deshalb habe ich ihn verhext, bevor ich mich um Lestrange gekümmert habe. Schleimiger Blödmann."

"Und was hat Evans darüber gedacht ?", wollte James wissen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich war damit beschäftigt dein mieses Leben zu retten. Außerdem war da viel Rumgeschreie. Weißt du, ich glaube Hogwarts ist ein sehr reizbarer Haufen."

James stöhnte wieder und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, genau wie Remus gesagt hatte, aber er benahm sich ja immer wie ein Idiot, wenn es um Lily Evans ging.

Die Sache war nur, dass er Lestrange nicht geschlagen hatte, um sie zu beeindrucken. Natürlich es war ihretwegen, aber Remus hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass sie keinen Helden brauchte...

Er hatte kein Nachsitzen gewollt, und das wollte was sagen, aber er hatte echt versucht sich aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. Jedenfalls, aus den meisten Schwierigkeiten, denn wo blieb der Spaß, wenn man überhaupt keine Probleme machte ?

Trotzdem hatte er das nicht gewollt, zu vergessen, dass er ein Zauberer war und Lestranges Nase mit seiner Faust zu brechen. Dazu kommen noch eine Menge anderer Sachen, die er nicht gewollt hatte-

wie das Nachsitzen und Sirius da mit reinzuziehen und zum tausendsten Mal einen kompletten Vollidioten vor Evans aus sich zu machen (und "tausendsten" war noch untertrieben).

Aber er vermutete, dass er das davon bekam, ein Gryffindor zu sein, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass der sprechende Hut irgendwas davon gesagt hätte, wie dumm es war mutig zu sein.


End file.
